Damn Kitten
by Hpmcgonagallheart001
Summary: It is close to Christmas, and Minerva goes to her normal chess match with Albus. Cute little Minerva/ Albus ship that I absolutely love. Please review and I will continue! Rated T for Tiny Kisses.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva was walking up to Albus' office like any normal Saturday evening. "Hello, Albus." She said as she walked into Dumbledore's private quarters. "Hello, Minerva, up for losing to another round of chess are you?" Dumbledore chuckled. "I will beat you this time, Al. Must I remind you, and you are not undefeated." Minerva laughed. "Well played, Minerva. You white as always?" Albus said, setting up the board. A while later, Minerva was holding the score, she had all his pawns and a bishop. Albus had seven of her eight pawns and one knight. "Scared Al?" Minerva teased, and it was her turn. She was calculating her moves, and she could put him in checkmate. "No, why? Are you?" Albus said a twinkle in his eye. Minerva smiled, luckily, Albus didn't catch it, or he would have gotten nervous. "Checkmate!" Minerva sounded victorious. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had been beat, and he looked up at her and smiled. "Good play. I didn't think you'd figure that move-out." He said, congratulating his colleague. "Please, you've been using that move for ages; you think I'd figure it out." Minerva retorted playfully. "Up for another round?" Albus smiled, and she shook her head. "Not this time, Al. It's almost Christmas, and I have third-year essays to grade, along with fifth year's essays." McGonagall said, rising from her chair. "Don't forget this," Albus said handing her the black velvet hat that she usually is seen wearing, as she headed for the door. "Thank you again, Albus. Oh." She said, grabbing, her hat, looking up to meet his eyes, but something else caught her eye.

"What is it, Min?" Albus asked, and looked up. "Mistletoe. Damn." She laughed. "Well, it is almost Christmas. Consider it an early gift." He laughed. The glow from the fireplace, everything looked like a movie scene. He bent down, wrapped his arms around her waist, Minerva placing her arms around his neck. Ever so sweetly, they stared into each other's eyes and kissed. After about three seconds, they slowly pulled away. "That was…" Minerva said, and looked down and blushed profusely. "The most wonderful experience I've ever had the pleasure to endure." Albus finished for her, and she looked back up to meet him, her mouth ajar just a tad. "I, oh you tease." She said and giggled. "Just getting back at you for when you made me blush." Albus chuckled. "I won." He added, and they both laughed. "Good night, Albus," Minerva said at the now open doorway, and before he could speak, she kissed him on the cheek. His pupils dilated and his mouth popped open just a small amount. "Not yet." She giggled and left. "Damn kitten." He laughed to himself and closed the door behind him.

AN; if you like, please please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say so don't be shy. If I can get 1 review I will definitely continue the series. Thanks, with love MGM. (That's my pen name)


	2. Chapter 2

AN; this is a continuation of the damn kitten story that I began.

It was now New Year's Eve and all of the professors were in the professor's lounge awaiting the coming of the New Year. Celebrating with many a brandy, fire-whiskey, butter beer, you name it it was most likely there. "Ten, Nine, Eight!" The Professors were chanting excitedly, Albus and Minerva close together, accidentally pushed into one another by Severus on Albus' side and Rolanda on Minervas. "Sorry, Min." Albus said under the chanting. "It's quite alright Al." She said and as the rest of the professors cheered "ONE! Happy New Years!" Albus embraced into Minerva and they kissed, gently until they heard the cheering quiet down just a tad. "Happy New Year, Minerva." Albus smiled that devilish twinkle in his blue eyes. "Happy New Year, Albus." Minerva replied, staring into his deep blue eyes.

Everyone was having a fun time, chatting dispersed around the room. "Happy New Year, Min." Rolanda smiled drunk, giving her friend a small hug. "Happy New Year, Ro." Minerva laughed. The night was long and once most of the staff dispersed from the room, most likely to get some sleep, it was just Minerva and Albus together once again. "May I take you back to your room, Minerva?" Albus asked, extending his arm for hers. "Of course, Albus." She replied, a thin smile curling upon her lips.

Upon reaching her quarters, they turned to each other. "Well, good night Minerva." Albus smiled, looking down into her forest green eyes. "You mean good morning, Albus." Minerva chuckled as she corrected him. "You know what I meant, you witch." He smiled and she disappeared into her quarters slightly shaking her hips in a most teasing way. "Damn kitten." He breathed under his breathe, and left for his own quarters

AN; I know this one was short as well, and if I can get more reviews I will definitely continue.


End file.
